You're my light on a hill
by TheCrayonKid
Summary: She was his light on a hill that keeps him sane...He was the reason she still comes home. AXJ New Moon


**Disclaimer: I do not OWN Alice and Jasper, nor the twilight series...unfortunately.**

**My first fanfic ever. Feedback is wonderful.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

I had never met a woman such as her. She was everything I had ever hoped for in my very long life; one that I never believed I would find. Yet the moment I met her, my life seemed to change for the better. I felt more hope in that single moment as I stepped through the diner doors, than I had in years. The moment her hand had found mine, I knew I was not doomed to an eternity of hell on Earth. And all she had said to me was, "you have kept me waiting a long time." I had no clue of her name, not idea who she was, where she had come from, but I didn't feel the need to. I was captivated, intrigued. The questions posed in my mind for years to follow, _Why me, of all the people out there, all of the..the..vampires like us and the Cullens, Why me?_. From the day we met she had my heart, held it in the palm of her hand, and she had been mine since.

Though she did know how to worry a man at times…such as now, she was facing the Volturi without me, she had left so fast there was nothing I could do to prevent it, and I knew she had to do it…for Bella and Edward, but dammit. Carlisle had convinced me to go home, and rest for a while, my mood was bringing everyone within a 100 mile radius down into a deep depression. So this is where I ended up, sitting in her vast closet with no intention of coming out of the dark location. My cell phone was beside me, sitting inside on of her tiny shoes. Those shoes, her feet could easily fit in my hand without having to grasp them. She was so tiny, when we had first met, I was terrified to hold her close to me for fear I would shatter her like a porcelain doll. Now I just wished to hold her entirely. The Volturi are not known for their sympathy towards others, and the idea of my Alice near the people that could cause her more pain that she should ever experience, it repulsed me.

The buzzing of my cell phone caught my attention, reaching for it, I hardly glanced at the name on the ID, I knew it was Alice. Flipping it open, her soft soprano voice that often brought me to my knees echoed through the ear piece, "Jasper, honey, we'll land in a few hours. Please get out of my closet, you no longer need to mope." I grinned at such a comment, before speaking into the receiver, "Alice, are you okay? You aren't hurt are you?" My voice came out more frantic than anticipated, but she simple soothed it with a soft yes, assuring me that everyone was fine. "I love you" She whispered softly into my ear, and I smiled lightly, "I love you, more than the sun in the sky, or the moon in the night." I whispered back, before she told me a goodbye, the tone and feeling over the phone implying that she hated to do so.

I didn't move from her closet, I couldn't, I was near her things, the things that made her happy. So this is where she found me four hours later. The moment she pulled into the drive with Carlisle, I knew it was her. While I could adjust everyone else's feelings, and could read theirs, nothing came as close as Alice's feelings. I was more attuned to her than any other soul that walked the earth. She made me the happiest, or the most scared or worried, depending on how she felt. What I felt when she came home though, was relief, a deep feeling of relief, in the form of a huge tidal wave as it washed over me, yet I didn't move, I wanted her to find me where I was at.

I watched as the door opened, letting in more light than I had wanted in the past few hours, but as I saw her small frame come in, my heart melted into nothing more than a puddle of mush, her smile would have brought me to my knees had I been standing. "Jasper." Was all she whispered as I stood and went directly to her, pulling her up into my arms, holding her tightly to me, running my hands over her face slowly, before I kissed along her cheeks, forehead, over her weary eyes, as my hands felt over her entire body, feeling for anything that was wrong, before her tiny hands cupped my face, her voice soft and reassuring, "Jasper, I'm fine. Believe me that I am fine." I sighed and kissed her softly and deeply, "Please, please I beg of you, do not leave me like that again. I felt so alone, as if you were not coming back to me, and should that happen, I wouldn't be able to stay on this earth another minute." I whispered softly to her, with a softened expression as I carried her out of the door of the closet, to our bed we didn't need and laying her down gently, laying on my side next to her, with my arm around her keeping her close to me, "Jasper, I promise, that It will not be short notice, but just as you have always told me, I will always come home to you" I looked at her, before I just said the three words that popped into my head, "I love you," kissing her once again, I knew my Alice was home again. "You are my light on a hill that guides me home, Alice, and should that light fade, I would not know my way to where I belong, for I belong with you, always and forever."

"I Love you Jasper. The light will never fade because I always have a soldier out there, trying to find his way back to his love." Alice said as curled against my solid chest. We lay like that until dawn, enjoying each others company, in many ways, before we lay together, tangled into each other, enjoying the quiet. When dawn came, I simply whispered, "I love you Alice." I love her more than anything. My light on a hill. My Alice.


End file.
